


Blood and Whips

by Fated_wings



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: You found your adoptive mother burning at the stake, and now her lover was threatening to kill all humans. What is a girl to do? Well finding your older brother is a good way to start, and even a gorgeous man, who seems so familiar to you





	1. Chapter 1

You sigh as you come across another city, opening your bag to see what supplies you still had and groaned as you noticed you didn't have much food left. A city meant food, supplies, a warm room to sleep, so you decided to go into the inner city to gather what you could before leaving the following day. You put your hand on your whip as you realized no one was milling around, strange for being in such a large city. Your ears pricked up at hearing people shouting near the church, pulling your hood closer as you made your way towards the commotion, your eyes widening at seeing the blonde lady on the pike.  
"Lisa...?!" you gasp, remembering the kindness from the lady who had taken you in years ago, pushing your way towards the front of the crowd. "Move your asses!" you growl as people milled in front of you.  
"Don't hurt them!" Lisa cried out as a fire was placed under her, screaming as the flames licked up her body.  
"Lisa!" you try to shout over the din of people calling for the witch's death.  
"Don't hurt them! They don't understand!" she cried out again, glancing at the crowd and weyes fixing on yours. She shook her head slightly as she saw you fixing to leap into action to save her. Tears flooded your eyes as the lady who was basically your mother told you not to save her, your lower lip trembling as you bit down to keep from crying out. "I know it's not your fault, but if you can hear they don't know what they're doing!" she coughed, your heart thudding against your rib cage. "Be better than them! Please!"  
"Humanity..." you breathe out, gritting your teeth. "Humanity will pay for this..." you turn your back on the scene, fists gripped into balls as you made your way to a back alley, easily leaping up the building to wait. When the body crumbled you lept down, making your way towards the ashes as the clergy watched you. You stopped, stepping back as a low rumbling was heard, pulling your cloak higher to protect your face as the dying embers exploded in a raging flame.  
"What have you done?" a deep voice from the fire growled as you glanced up into his flaming face.  
"Dracula..." you breathe, remembering the letters you'd been exchanging with the woman who'd been murdered.  
"Satan!" the mayor gasped.  
"What have you done to my wife?" the man in the fire ordered as the clergy started chanting. "I am Vlad Dracula Tepes, and you will tell me why this thing has happened to my wife."  
"It happened because humans are selfish. They're uncaring and rude." you stood your ground as he glared down at you.  
"You..." he started.  
"Oh no, oh god! Dracula!" the mayor panicked. "He was supposed to be a myth, a story made up by heretics!"  
"Maybe now the idiots will get smarter." you snarked as the flames stared at you, half smirking.  
"She's a witch." the bishop commented boldly.  
"Lisa Tepes was a woman of science, and the one thing that justified humanities stench upon this planet." you and the deep voice growled.  
"You are not real." the old man huffed. "You are a fiction that justified the practice of black magic!"  
"A fiction! You take my wife and deny I even exist! I give you one year, Wallachians." Dracula breathed quietly.  
"Oh, that'll be fun." you sigh, stepping closer to the fire.  
"You have one year to make your peace and remove any marks you have made upon the land. ONe year, and then I'll wipe all human life from the land of Wallachia." his gaze turned to you. "You took that which I love, so I will take from you everything you have and everything you have ever been."  
"One year." you nod as you stepped right up to the fire, reaching into the ashes.  
"You, wanderer!" the bishop called at you. "What are you doing?!"  
"Gathering my mother's rings." you huff, pulling the iron out and glancing up at the floating head. "I will return this to you when we see each other."  
"Who are you?" Vlad tilted his head slightly.  
"Recall what Lisa said about a few years back, before she met you. You'll learn who I was." you sigh, putting a hand to keep the shattering glass from impaling you, a bit of magic deflecting the shards.  
"Hm..." he nodded to you as you walked through the screaming crowds, fire stones raining from above as you vanished from view.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since your visit to Targoviste, and now was the exact day your adpotive mother's death had occurred and you were back in the city.  
"Bunch of assholes..." you sigh as you pull your hood closer, pushing your way to the church's steps and sighed, walking up them.  
"What are you doing?" The bishop glared at you.  
"I wanted a good seat to see your cities demise. And to give one last warning to the people." you turn to the masses as they milled below you. "If you want to live you should leave now! I'm not protecting anyone! The church cast my family out for slaying the things that go bump in the night." you smirk slightly, moving to the banister and taking a seat. "I'll be right here to watch the festivities." you wave.  
"For twenty years have I served you and God as the archbishop to Targoviste cathedral. Yet never before have I felt the love of God shine so upon this great city." the old man spoke as you pulled out a flask, taking a swig. "A little more than one year ago, many of us suffered a vision during the God willed punishment of a witch in our midst." you scoffed at this, rolling your eyes. "The devil himself came to us and threatened us with doon in one year. and yet, here we are!"  
"For now!" you called loudly, taking another swig from your flask as he stared over at you. "Asshole."  
"The devil lied. why should we be surprised? Do we not know the devil for a liar? Do we not know his works to be an illusion? Of course we do!" he continued.  
'Come on Tepes... this is boring..." you think as you glance up at the sky.  
"Illusions and falsehoods hold no fear for us, for we are the righteous of Targoviste, living as if cradled in the love of God." he chuckled. You felt something drop on you, looking up at the sky and groaning as clouds drew closer over you. You put your hands up, casting a spell to keep you dry as blood pourd from the sky, drenching everyone and dying the ground red.  
"Gross..." you sigh, kicking little demon fetuses away from you as they fell, dodging the fallen glass as it struck the old man in the chest. "I did want you... hypocritical idiots." you stand, starting to walk through the screaming crowds as a fireball roared into the sky.  
"One year." Dracula started as the flames in the sky formed his image. "I gave you one year to make peace with your God. And what do you do?"  
"Be stupid humans!" you shout up at him.  
"You... you came back?" he tilted his head.  
"Wanted to see what you'd do. At least to this place, anyways." you shrug.  
"Hm... You humans... celebrate the day you killed my wife. Except that one. She's... odd." he commented.  
"Lisa was like a second mother to me. She was... everything I hoped to be..." you sigh, turning to those gathered at the church. "She was no witch, nor am I. We weren't bound to devils, she was a woman of science, to help you dumb fucks."  
"One year I gave you, while I assembled my armies. And now I bring your death." he started vanishing. "You had your chance."

"Well... you're all fucked." you chuckle slightly as an explosion sounded nearby, a castle rising from the demolished church as you protected yourself with ice from the fire that raged forth from the building. "I need a steed or something..." you sigh as you head for the edge of the town, twitching as a large horse stood in front of you, its black coat shining red in the tinted light. "Um... hi?"  
"A parting gift... for one my wife cared for," Dracula spoke beside you, causing you to jump slightly.  
"I don't think..." you start before turning to him, digging in your pockets. "Aha! Here! 'you pull out a ring on a chain and held it out to him. "I told you I'd return this to you..." you smile gently, twitching as he put a hand to your head.  
"You..." his eyes turned soft before hardening. "Go, now."  
"O-okay..." you nod, moving to the side of the horse and noticing there was no saddle to pull yourself onto the towering beast. "Oh..."  
"You sure are... small..." he raised an eyebrow as he stared you over.  
"I didn't get my father's height, my older brother did... trust me, I am not happy about it. It's part of the reason I got into magics..." you huff, trying to find a way up onto the creature when he picked you up under the arms and set you ontop. "That... was weird. Please don't do that again..." you shuddered, yelping slightly as the horse took off, running out of the city.


End file.
